


【赫海】成人法则（上）

by Bullroarer



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullroarer/pseuds/Bullroarer





	【赫海】成人法则（上）

*年龄操作  
*没大纲 没剧情  
*我瞎写 您瞎看

表白是小孩子才会做的事，  
成年人需要诱惑。  
想学会诱惑，首先要放弃做人。  
一般有三种模式：要么变成猫，要么变成虎，要么变成被雨淋湿的狗。

 

章一 猫

李赫宰在三十二岁的时候遇见了李东海。

彼时他正坐在酒吧卡座上插科打诨杀时间，透过影影绰绰的人群看到吧台边有个生面孔。  
“新来的？”李赫宰拿手肘捅了捅身旁的金钟云——这家酒吧的老板正不停嘬着嘴里的蓝莓爆珠，他墨镜也没摘，顺着李赫宰的手指尖儿瞥过去，点点头算作答复，“是个小朋友。”  
金钟云话刚说完李赫宰就乐了，“你这儿哪来的小朋友呢。“  
“十八。”金钟云说道，“可不是小朋友吗，隔壁艺术学院的学生，放你这儿就算再大个十岁也是老牛吃嫩草。”  
李赫宰哑声笑起来，“哥我在你眼里是不是就会乱搞，我心里还没想那档子事儿，你倒是就要为我打点好。”  
金钟云“嗤”了一声不做评价，“感兴趣就自己上前去看看，我还不知道你小子，不用你自己开口我也知道你的尾巴要往哪翘。”  
李赫宰干咳了一声，把目光继续投在吧台，单看身影确实很年轻，调酒的动作倒像个老手，他看着对方的手指娴熟调换着杯盏，突然感觉喉咙干得发紧。  
“他叫什么？”  
“东海，”金钟云的身子往沙发上一靠，“李东海。”

李赫宰起身往吧台方向走，刚往边上一站，对方就发现了他，那小孩儿擦杯子的手一顿，问他想要喝点儿什么。  
李赫宰一看他的脸，忽然之间就觉得大事要不妙。他年过而立，风流多金，自诩事业风生水起，情场也是所向披靡，声色犬马上的个中高手，一花一叶也沾不了他的衣。可这小孩儿长得尖脸，薄唇，高鼻梁，深眼窝下嵌着一双黑又亮的瞳仁，眼波流转装了一整个的太平洋。李赫宰不是没见过更出挑的，可他的样子就像是按照李赫宰喜好的模子长得，五官个个都敲在他的心尖儿上。  
李东海瞅着面前这人捱了半晌都不说话，只站在吧台前直勾勾盯着他，还以为是要过来耍疯卖狠的——他从李赫宰朝这儿走的时候就开始打量，条纹衬衫、黑西装，浑身上下没一处不彰显这个男人的好品味，利落的黑短发修得整齐，鼻梁上还架了副掐银丝的眼镜。

“你给他调杯酒。”有个声音突然插进来，李东海回过神，见金钟云正靠着台子，他虽然是第一天来上班却也知道他是这里的老板，于是他翘了翘嘴角说道，“是钟云哥的朋友吗，那这杯酒算我请。”  
金钟云大笑起来，吩咐完这一句就起身离开，留给两人一个轻飘飘的背影，他拜拜手算作准许，“你倒是会耍机灵，来这儿打工第一天就敢赊工资。”李东海害羞似的眨眨眼，他往玻璃杯里倒满绿莹莹的酒液，雕花漏勺上放着被苦艾酒浸润的方糖，把酒推到李赫宰的面前。

他偏头近距离观察李赫宰，这男人下颚线又锋又利，像把冷戾的骨刀。眼角上挑，嘴唇又偏厚，怎么说都该看着多情，可酒吧里的浮光掠影却全跟尘埃似的轻飘飘得连他的虹膜也沾不到，更别说要入他的心。  
李赫宰的目光像蛇遇见猎物似的缠在他身上，越缠越紧，好像他重重衣物不过形同虚设，只一眼就能看透他裸露着的年轻躯体。李东海装作对这眼神一无所觉，他“咔哒”一声按开了打火机，方糖倏得燃起来，燃起一整片青白色的火焰。  
李赫宰瞧着凑近了的李东海，小孩儿身上带着股甜腻劲儿，熟透了的蜜桃味儿一个劲儿的往他鼻子里钻，他的眼神毫不避讳地将李东海从头打量到尾，看着他连那么丑的酒保服都能穿得掐出腰线来。  
“哥哥，”他听到耳畔有人说道，“这杯苦艾是我请你。”

这声哥哥叫得再正常不过，可李东海的声音又软又糯的带点儿鼻音，落在李赫宰耳朵里纯情也变成勾引。他嘴巴长得好看，嘴唇粉红像是搽了草莓汁，不笑的时候嘴角也是上扬的，笑的时候更是不得了，看得李赫宰觉着有千百只的小猫咪正在挠他的心肝脾胃。  
李东海用冰水浇灭了火焰，半融的方糖坠到酒里，水撞着了苦艾，就好像天使入了地狱，绿色的液体中升起混浊的悬乳，芹香味儿顺着白色烟雾窜出来。  
李赫宰喝了一口酒，苦味让他从舌尖麻到舌根，就算加了糖也像是在吮吸一颗黄铜的纽扣，他把酒凑到李东海的嘴巴前，示意他也尝一口。  
李东海的神色中却第一次显出抗拒来，“我不会喝酒，”他求救似的看了看李赫宰，对方只是一副捉弄他有趣的神情。男人觉得新奇，哪有调酒师不会喝酒的道理，随口对他讲道，“你自己都不知道什么味道的酒就敢调给客人吗？”  
“我心里有数呀。”李东海辩驳说，男人的喘息喷在他的耳廓边儿，撩得他耳热，诱哄他只喝一口。  
“那可事先讲好啦，我要是喝醉了你得让钟云哥准我的假。”李东海说这句话的时候眼角颐指气使地睨着李赫宰，随即横下心去尝杯子里的酒，李赫宰看这小孩儿大概是真的讨厌喝酒，刚凑近杯沿儿脸皱得就像是要让他去含毒药。李东海先是伸出粉色的舌尖沾了沾酒，又埋头轻轻呷了一小口。  
李赫宰看着他猫一样的舌头，觉得又轻又软，最是适合接吻。

李东海的皮肤肉眼可见的红起来，连李赫宰都觉得惊奇，脖子上没被衣服遮蔽的一小块儿肌肤，连带着他的脸颊都染上了艳色，他扬起年轻的面庞凑到李赫宰跟前，撒娇道，“哥哥，这酒又苦又凉，好难喝。”  
李赫宰看他这幅样子，顿时觉得自己是个十恶不赦的罪人，恨不得立马变出块儿水果硬糖塞给他，可他的口袋里除了烟、钞票、硬梆梆的牛皮钱包外什么也没有，只好搜肠刮肚讲几句安慰的话，“是哥哥的不好，我们不喝了。”  
“我的舌头好麻。”李东海吐出一点儿舌尖，像是在控诉。

传说在圣路加日，人们会采苦艾草烘干碾成粉末，搅拌成糊，涂在自己的皮肤上，诵念祷文，梦中就会看到自己未来伴侣的模样——李赫宰看着小孩儿在苦艾蒸腾雾气之后的面颊，恍惚觉得他模糊不可触，只变成在隐秘梦境深处才会出现的爱情小巫师。  
李东海粉嫩的舌尖就那么明晃晃地暴露在空气下，任谁看了不觉得是个邀请？李赫宰一向也没做过什么正人君子，哪有胯下猛兽苏醒还让它蛰伏着的道理，他一口气喝下杯子里剩余的酒液，苦艾性烈，他凭着醉意上头，掐着李东海的下巴就去吻他。  
李东海吓了一跳，下意识地闭紧了嘴巴，李赫宰就去舔他唇缝里残留的酒液，没几下就让李东海失了意志，男人轻而易举地撬开他的牙关，纠缠着他的舌头。  
“别在这儿，”年轻的躯体在他怀里颤抖着，“酒吧里有专门的地方。”

李赫宰任凭李东海牵着他，看着他轻车熟路地避开疯狂的人群、变换莫测的光影，以及费洛蒙、欲望和酒精，他俩走到相对僻静的过道，黑暗中隐藏着小小的包房。  
“这里更舒服些，”李东海讲道，他的手掌又小又软被男人抓在手心里，李赫宰觉得不错，他听人说手掌软的男孩子一生富贵，就算不用做事也有好命。

李东海一进了门就跟没骨头的小奶猫似的挂在他身上，酒劲正一点点儿地蚕食他的理智，看着李赫宰就傻呆呆地笑起来。他笑起来真甜，眼睛都弯成了小月牙儿，整个人像颗裹了砒霜的小蜜糖，你不舔抓心挠肝，舔了就是死路一条。  
“哥哥，”小孩儿声音软软地扒在李赫宰的耳朵边儿吹气，“你怎么不再吻吻我，刚才的滋味真好。”  
李赫宰心里暗骂一声，按着李东海的肩膀就粗暴地折磨起对方的嘴唇来，小孩儿面目上是十足的纯粹，嗓子眼里泄出的呻吟却是十足的勾人，浑身过了电似的颤抖，手紧紧抓着李赫宰的袖子，扬起头来承受李赫宰的攻城略地，睫毛受惊蝴蝶一样颤动着。十八岁的少年人哪抵得上风月事上的专家，没吻一会儿就软成了一滩春水，站也站不稳，从天灵盖麻到脚趾头尖儿，只会靠在男人的肩膀上大口喘气。  
“哥哥，我下身好难受。”李东海一面嚷着，一面就要脱自己的衣服，李赫宰一把按住他的手，小孩儿就呜呜咽咽地推他。  
男人的吻落下来，他灵巧的舌头不断逗弄着李东海的耳垂，“你自己主动来亲亲我，我就帮你弄出来。”  
李东海攀着他的脖子，脸颊凑得更近，近得甚至能让李赫宰看清他眼皮上青白色的血管。李东海又伸出他又小又软的舌头，笨拙而又羞怯地吻着他，湿漉漉的睫毛刮蹭着李赫宰的皮肤。  
少年人的吻青涩又纯情，实际上根本毫无章法，只是依样画葫芦地学李赫宰的方法，一会儿舔舔男人的唇纹，一会儿又去嘬男人的嘴唇。李赫宰看他在性事上毫无避讳，心里认定李东海是只善扮乖巧的小野猫，哪成想他被情欲折磨的初涉人事的样子却像是真的。  
“你真是十八岁？”李赫宰贴着他的嘴唇问道，“我可不搞未成年。”  
李东海不断用下身去蹭李赫宰，“哥哥你怎么说话不算话呢，我是不是成年了，你自己检查一下不就完事儿了吗。”说着就抓着李赫宰的手去拉自己的裤子拉链。  
“那我是得好好检查。”男人三下五除二解了他的裤子，又一把扯掉了李东海的底裤，黑色的内裤松松垮垮地挂在他的大腿根。  
少年人的性器已经完全挺翘了，前端泛红，往外渗出透明的津液，在空气中微微颤动着，李赫宰的大手胡乱抹了一把，李东海的老二就在他的手心里跳动了一下，像只刚刚出生的幼鸟。  
李赫宰的大拇指不断在李东海的前端打着转，少年的身体颤抖着，站不稳的小羊羔似的将自己的全部重量都压在李赫宰身上。男人只是坏心眼儿地虚虚握着他的柱身，却不给他真正的快活，急得少年不断地往前挺动自己的身子。  
“哥哥你快摸摸它。”  
“不是正在摸吗？”  
“不是这样。”  
“不是这样那是哪样呢？”  
“就是……”李东海趴在李赫宰的肩膀上想了好久也想不出怎么形容，索性将自己和李赫宰隔开一段距离，“你不好好弄，我就自己来。”  
李赫宰哪能让他得逞，抓着他的手腕推到头顶，“小海怎么这么急性子，真正舒服的都在后头呢。”李赫宰觉得这小孩儿莫不真是属小奶猫的，耍赖扮乖都是为了让自己舒坦，你伺候得他好了，咪呜咪呜地黏着你，你一时不衬他的心了，就挥舞爪子把你推出去。  
“那哥哥，求求你，”李东海发烫的脸颊贴着李赫宰的脖颈，拿晶晶亮亮的眸子瞅他，他的眼睛那么大，却怎么连眼泪也装不下，他难耐地闭了闭眼睛，一颗泪水就顺着他的脸庞滚落下来，正砸在李赫宰的颈窝上。“让我真正快活吧，哥哥，我忍不了啦。”  
李赫宰生平没为什么软过心肠，商场上没有，在床上就更没有，床伴的眼泪越凶，他的掌控欲越强，更遑论是这种生理泪水，怎么可能当得了真。可李赫宰一看李东海泛红的眼角，就怎么也狠不下心来折磨他。都说干柴烈火，李东海的一滴泪就像在他心里点了一把火，别管他心里塞的是什么枯木老柴也能全部燃烧殆尽，他毛头小子似的去捧少年的脸颊，仔仔细细地把他的泪痕全都吻干净。  
常言道一物降一物，李赫宰前半辈子没体会过，但好比你养猫就是养主子，李东海也合该是来降他的。  
悬崖上不放手，姿态是非常难看的。李赫宰老早就明白这个道理，他一松手，身下就是极乐，他下身早就硬得发疼，想要李东海想得发疼，还装作什么情场老手玩欲擒故纵的把戏，“东海，”他凑过去亲少年人的嘴唇，“哥哥马上给你真正的快活。”

他把自己的衣服褪得干干净净，又马上去解东海身上碍事的领结、马甲和白色衬衣，另一只手则不闲着的上上下下去撸动少年的性器，李赫宰把李东海领到床边，让他跪趴在床上。  
李东海年轻的躯体第一次毫无遮掩地展现在男人面前，少年的皮肤上几乎一丝瑕疵也无，薄薄的肌肉附着在他的骨骼上，李赫宰的手指顺着东海的脊椎骨一路向下摸索，轻轻在他的腰窝处打着圈儿，李东海呻吟着，手指紧抓着床褥，屁股翘起来，身子压得更低，后背的肩胛骨凸起，像是即将要从肌肤之下生出形状优美的翅膀来。  
李赫宰在床头柜里翻找出润滑液和避孕套，透明的液体胡乱倒在手上，掰开少年的臀瓣，一只手指就轻轻地探了进去。  
他的手指刚进一寸，李东海的身子就绷紧了，他的皮肤变得更红，草莓牛奶似的可口，李赫宰的指尖儿刮蹭着他早已又湿又黏的泥泞内壁，又伸进一只手指操弄着。李东海的后穴发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，就像是有人在不断揉捏着熟透了的蜜桃，李赫宰加进了第三只手指，李东海痛呼一声，双腿打颤险些瘫倒在地。  
李赫宰一把捞住他，手顺着李东海的腹部一路摸到少年稚嫩的分身，前端渗出的津液已经沾湿床单，他的手掌在李东海的柱身上来回摩挲，又将男孩儿的体液抹在他自己早已充血的乳首上。  
“哥哥，”李东海受不了折磨似的呻吟着，“你快点儿。”  
“快点儿做什么？”李赫宰的吻落在李东海的背脊，他的嘴唇所触，男孩儿的皮肤就变得绯红，显出细小的凸起来，李赫宰的柱身硬的像铁，就磨蹭在李东海的臀缝儿之间。  
“快点儿插进来。”李东海又急又羞地说着，“哥……啊！”他的话还没说完，李赫宰的肉刃就钉入了他的身体，他整个人都颤抖着。  
李赫宰的分身又粗又大，好几次男孩儿的后穴都含不住。可柱身每滑出来一次，李赫宰下一次就插得更深一些，他毫不留情地打了一下李东海的屁股，男孩儿的后穴立马收紧了。  
李赫宰扳着他的肩膀抽插起来，少年初次经历性事，只觉得又痛苦又快乐，失了魂魄一样不管不顾地大声呻吟起来，他呻吟得越起劲儿李赫宰撞得越狠，直撞得他声音都破碎，雪白的肩膀头上留下两个明晃晃的五指印。

李东海在男人身下颤抖了数百次，喊得连嗓子也嘶哑，最终在高潮时无意识地长大了嘴却发不出一点儿声音，他害了热病似的不断扭动着身体，汗水和泪水糊了满眼，他即将攀在欢愉顶峰，迷蒙中紧握着李赫宰的双臂喊道，“哥哥，我好爱你。”  
他颤抖着射了精。李赫宰又在他的身体里又急又快地抽插了几下，然后“啵”的一声抽出了自己分身，滚烫的精液全都喷洒在李东海的身上，他的柱身抵在男孩的腹部，他压下身子，去吻李东海被汗水濡湿的额头。

他俩抱着躺了一会儿，像两条离水的鱼似的大口呼吸，李东海的脸埋在他的肩膀上，李赫宰看着他身体上渐渐干涸的白色痕迹。  
过了一会儿，李东海扭动起来，从他的怀抱中挣脱出来，“快让开哥哥，我得去洗澡，身上又脏又黏，你抱着我也不舒服。”李赫宰就打开手臂，看着他从床上坐起来，赤裸着身体，趿拉着拖鞋走进浴室，磨砂的玻璃门拉上，隔绝了一室的水汽。  
李赫宰就那么仰面躺在床上，想着李东海在高潮最后的呜咽言语。

李赫宰和男孩抱在床上睡了一夜，李东海的睡姿也像小猫，手和脚都蜷在一起，他的呼吸绵长又安稳，李赫宰却几乎没怎么睡，他的手指缠绕着李东海柔软的发丝，男孩身上的蜜桃香味儿已经被完全洗净，只留下附在发尾清清淡淡的薄荷气息。  
当天开始泛青光的时候，李赫宰从床上坐起来开始穿衣，李东海不安分地动了动，李赫宰塞了一个带有他气息的枕头放进男孩的怀里。  
他最后扣上自己价值不菲的手表，快步走向门口，手已经搭在银色的金属门把手上，身后却传来窸窸窣窣的被子声响。  
李赫宰按下门把的手停顿了下，后背挺的笔直，他昨晚已经一再破戒，从没有一次是和一夜情对象留在床上过夜，但现在他却在希冀一个可能性，如果此刻东海醒来，开口叫他，他就想和男孩共进早餐。  
李赫宰在门口站了一会儿，屋子里重归寂静，他偏头看去，原来李东海只是变换了个姿势继续熟睡，清晨的白色日光洒下来，映照出男孩周围飞舞的细小尘埃，像是给他镀上了一层不真切的光边。  
李赫宰从屋子里踏出去，一次也没回头。

TBC


End file.
